


Learn from the feet of the master

by Etrangere



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That had always made Revy wonder how Balalaika would be in a fight. How she would fare against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn from the feet of the master

**Author's Note:**

> for Q99

Benny had looked up Balalaika when she'd first came to Roanipur and they'd starting hiring them for errands, and had found some interesting information about her. How many fucking prizes she had won as a sharp shooter for one, and stuff about fucking medals won in the Afganisthan war.

That had always made Revy wonder how Balalaika would be in a fight. How she would fare against her. Usually such thoughts would not remain idle. Just look at the fucking number of times she and Eda had drawn guns against one another (Revy would win most of the time, of course). Fun times.

But with Balalaika, things were a little bit more… delicate. The Russkies weren't really known for their fucking sense of humour regarding threats to their fucking life (even if in good, violent fun) and Balalaika was followed by a whole squad of overprotective fucking soldiers who would likely make trouble for Revy, and then she'd have to kill a few and they wouldn't be able to work for fucking Hostel Moscow anymore and Dutch would be fucking pissed off with her.

Still, sometimes when she watched Balalaika in her fucking smart red suit and her fucking smug red smile, she would feel her gun _itching_ , phantom pain-like, for a draw, for fire, and the clarity of violence. That would just be fucking blood-licking sweet.

And sometimes, Balalaika would gaze back, and fucking _smile_ , as if she knew exactly what Revy was thinking.

Perhaps she fucking did.

So there was this time, yeah? When Balalaika had come to talk to Dutch, and she'd been alone, for once, and then Dutch had come to check some kind of fucking detail with Benny, and that had left Revy and Balalaika alone in the room, and Balalaika had given her that fucking smug smile, that was too much of a sweet goddamned temptation, you know? Give a girl a fucking break.

"You know, Balalaika, I've always wondered…"

And Balalaika had arched a fucking eyebrow in answer.

"… if you were as good as they say."

"I'm better."

So there had been the gun, in Revy's hand, quick and warm and eager for a taste, but Balalaika had moved really fucking slowly without drawing any weapon (Revy knew where she hid them in that snug, red suit, thank you very much), without even raising a fist; and crawled down in Revy's personal space as if Cutlass wasn't even there and before Revy could say "What the fuck!" she had put her smart red lips to Revy's mouth and fucking kissed her, all wet, and warmth, and tongue.

_Motherfu-_

And she'd punched Revy in the stomach. Hard enough that she couldn't breathe for a couple of seconds.

Balalaika had laughed down at her and said: "Don't worry, Revochka. I'll never mention this again."

Damn right she won't. No one can know how easily a fucking kiss could rile up Revy! Fucking dirty fighting Russkie.

It _was_ kind of impressive.


End file.
